Second Chance
by znadias24
Summary: POST HAUNTED Twilight never happened. Jesse's reincarnated sister has recently moved back to Carmel-by-the-Sea. But she has her own past that haunts her. Is she the reason Jesse might still be here? Will she be the reason that Jesse finally moves on Susannah? COMPLETELY REDONE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Meg Cabot. Not mine. Don't sue.

A/N: Please note that this story has been entirely redone. If you read it before, things have changed. The writing has matured as well, thankfully.

ALSO, For the sake of this story Twilight did NOT happen. This is post-Haunted.

* * *

I really didn't expect to move back to California after all of these years. Plus, I was kind of expecting that my parents would be alive, when we moved back to the Golden State. But here we are. My 13-year-old brother, Ali, and myself living with a new family.

Oh, and my name's Zohra Samnani. Or I guess it's Sanders now? I don't know—things are just a little bit confusing now. See apparently, the people I grew up calling my parents had adopted me. Did NOT know that until the will was read. Man, was that a double whammy that day. Finding out the day of your parents' funeral that you were adopted: crazy. Though it finally explained why I never felt like I fit in my family.

So the Sanders—my birth parents—had an open adoption for me, because they couldn't afford to keep me when I was born. My parents had raised me like their own daughter—complete with their culture and religion. What I also didn't know was that a couple of years ago my parents had agreed with the Sanders that in case anything was to happen to the both of them, my brother and I would live with them.

I found all of this out through the letter that was handed to me at the will reading. I was thinking my aunts and uncles would've been shocked to learn that we wouldn't be living with them, but I saw their guilt-ridden faces; they had all known. I felt betrayed, but that feeling didn't exactly linger since I had moved over the weekend back to my home state.

Let me tell you: that was one productive weekend. And awkward seeing as the Sanders had helped us pack up our belongings. No time for mourning. No. Just thrust into a new life with added responsibilities. The house had been placed for rent—which the Sanders would manage until I turned 18, our boxes packed and placed in the U-Haul, and my friendships pretty much severed.

As a seventeen year old, moving is one thing but combined with everything else my world was a whirlwind. Luckily, Dawson my boyfriend helped keep me grounded.

Huh. Never thought I'd be able to say that out loud.

See, my parents, didn't exactly know about Dawson. They didn't want me dating just yet. And they really would have preferred it if he was a Muslim like us (and no I didn't wear a headdress or anything). Except, you don't pick who you love. I had planned on just waiting till I turned 18 and coming clean. We had been together for over 2 years already so it was bound to last, right?

Anyways, we were going to try this whole long-distance thing especially seeing as he was my mentor in all of my supernatural responsibilities and whatnot.

Oh, right, you don't know about that. Well, let me explain.

I'm pretty sure I'm a tad bit psychic. Kind of like _That's So Raven_ but I do NOT get that stupid look on my face, when I have a premonition. And before you give me this whole "why didn't you see your parents' death," it doesn't work like that. Some things the universe just wants you to experience normally, I guess.

Anyways, the Sanders had finally become financially stable—more than stable I would say—and so they had enrolled us in the Junipero Serra Catholic Academy. Problem? Not exactly, but an inconvenience I guess. My brother and I would manage with the different belief system. I was just hesitant about how the school was going to be. But seeing as the Sanders, who were Catholic, were pretty chill and the fact that the school didn't require uniforms, I'm thinking it wouldn't be that bad. I was thinking maybe life would get better.

But boy was I wrong.

Monday morning, I drove my brother and I to the academy since both the Sanders couldn't get out of work that morning. It was no big deal. Being a big sister was all about the responsibilities.

Once we arrived, ee were to meet with the principal, a Father Dominic, he had all of our schedules for us and had wanted to "properly" welcome us to the Academy.

Once we got there, the secretary told us to go on in to Father Dominic's office.

"He's waiting for you two," she smiled.

I should've knocked the second I heard voices. But I was a little dazed, it was 8 in the morning after all!

I opened the door and saw a strange man—some sort of Hispanic from what I could tell—talking to him.

"Padre, I do not think that Su—"

"Oh, sorry, Father Dominic, my brother and I can wait outside if you're busy," I said.

But my brother looked up and gave me this weird look and said, "Appi, he's not busy. He's just on his computer."

(A/N: Appi is an endeared way of saying older sister in Hindi.)

I was able to point out to him so obviously the guy sitting on Father Dominic's couch, when I realized that the guy was definitely not from around here. Or this time it seemed.

Thankfully, Father Dominic ushered us in saying "Ah, Ali and Zohra, is it?"

I nodded dumbfounded, still casting my eyes to Father Dominic's couch and its visitor.

"Come, have a seat children," Father Dominic signaled to the 2 chairs in front of his desk as he went to his own chair.

" First of all, let me say to the both of you that I am deeply sorry for your loss. I understand that this is a very difficult time for both of you with the loss of your parents. I know it must be difficult adjusting to your new family what with the rather interesting situation you two have been placed in. But the Lord has his way of consoling us, and for you two he has given you a new family," Father Dominic said offering his condolences.

All I could slip out was an "uh huh" since not only was I was already numb to the shit ton of condolences I had heard these past couple of days, but because out of the corner of my eyes, I had been studying this person on the couch. He had the same faint glow around him as I had seen on some ghosts way back when I actually gave attention to that part of my life. But since I couldn't deal with both the psychic abilities and the tons of ghosts, I'd put up an astral block when I was still in Texas. I hadn't cared to maintain it once I realized I was moving. I had figured I was off the radar by now, I guess not.

But this guy, was sitting there in these extremely old clothes from I don't know what century. But from what I could tell he was definitely post-1700s and Spanish in some way. The billowy top definitely gave away his heritage and a peek at a nice bod. Look, I maybe taken, but I can appreciate a nice body when I see one.

The guy was sitting there respectfully with some impatience it seemed, but the second Father Dominic mentioned my parents his eyes had softened with from what I could only assume was sympathy.

As Father Dominic, continued talking about the school and how this was a wonderful new beginning for my brother and I, I had began to stare at the fellow on the couch. Not because of the abs, but because I had this strong déjà vu going on. It was like I had known this guy before. And all I could do was think where I could have possibly seen this man. I definitely couldn't have known him.

The moment my migraine began, I knew where I'd seen him. He was in the weird dreams I'd been having all of my life. I could finally figure out who this person was and possibly stop the random and the debilitating dreams.

"And here are both of you schedules," Father Dominic said handing the papers to my brother and I.

I had to get out of here, leaving my staring unnoticed. I had to do this on my own time. I was NOT going to be a freak. And I was NOT going to make this entire ordeal rougher for my brother having the weirdo for a sister. No way.

"If you two ever need any help, I trust that you two will stop by. My door is always open," Father Dominic finished.

"Thanks so much, Father Dominic. I'm sure we will. Come on, Ali, I think we should get to our classes," I said hurriedly as I reached for my bag and my brother.

We were almost out the door, when Father Dominic called us back. Well, more me.

"Uh huh," I said quickly turning to face him. _Damn! Crap. Shit!_ was all that was running through my head along with various other expletives.

"Zohra, why don't you stay back? I left out some of the stuff you need to know as a senior here at the academy. Ali, you are free to go. Please ask my secretary on the way out for directions to your homeroom," Father Dominic declared with this gleam in his eye.

"OK," my brother shrugged as he left me to my doom.

I _knew_ I shouldn't have stared. I am so stupid. Maybe, just maybe, he really had something to tell me?

Please. That gleam in his eyes just screamed ulterior motive.

A silent prayer went out as I closed the door to return to my chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Meg Cabot. Not mine. Don't sue.

A/N: Please note that this story has been entirely redone. If you read it before, things have changed. The writing has matured as well, thankfully.

ALSO, For the sake of this story Twilight did NOT happen. This is post-Haunted.

* * *

Father D looked at where I had been staring then glanced back at me. He smiled. What the hell was going on here? I just wanted to go to class before my head exploded from this migraine. I wanted to be out of here pronto.

"I see that you are a fellow mediator," Father Dominic said once I was seated.

Huh? What the heck was a...

"Mediator? What are you talking about Father Dominic? Just a normal high school senior, over here." I noted. Confusion was written all over my face. But I had to keep my poker face. I was not going to be a freak. There was no way in hell.

He chuckled.

"Do you see anything on the couch?" he asked.

Trick question. No way was I going to answer that. Of course I saw the dude on the couch. But I wasn't going to tell my new high school principal that I could see a ghost on his couch, who mind you had been haunting me as long as I could remember and was the source of my headache right now.

"Just a couch, nothing out of the ordinary," I squeaked. Of course my voice would give my lie away.

"Glad we had this conversation, Father Dom—," I said as I grabbed my bag hoping to get out of here quick.

"Zohra, it's ok. I can see him too," Father Dominic interrupted me as I was almost to the door.

That made me stop in my tracks.

I mean it made sense as to why I'd heard voices when I'd first entered into the office.

"You can see him, too?" I asked with shock and relief evident in my voice.

Couch-guy was chuckling now as Father Dominic gave me a sincere smile.

"Yes, I can."

And with Father Dominic's confession, I slowly sat back down in my chair.

"This" Father Dominic waved his hand towards the couch "is Jesse."

"Jesse de Silva" couch-guy said as he came up to shake my hand.

I hesitated. I was not about to touch a ghost. I didn't even think that was possible.

"I don't bite, I promise," said Jesse.

I haphazardly put out my hand. "Promise?" I questioned with a hint of mischieviousness.

He chuckled, "promise," as we shook.

Well. That wasn't too bad.

"Zohra, while I would like to talk more about this, we need to get you to homeroom before it's over," Father Dominic said.

"Here is a pass to come back during fifth period," he said as he scribbled away the note, "Just give this to your teacher at the beginning of class and then come back."

"Uh, ok. Sure, Father Dominic," I managed to get out. This was entirely different. The only person I had met with my similar abilities was Dawson, and that is an entirely different story.

"Oh, uh, nice meeting you Jesse!" I waved to Jesse, who returned with a smile and nod. And I was out of that office.

I hurriedly said bye to the secretary on my way out to homeroom.

I couldn't believe what all had just happened. But thankfully, I could deal with that later. I had to deal with homeroom right now.

I walked in and handed my note to the teacher.

"Glad you could join us Ms…"

"Samnani. Zohra Samnani, Mr. Walden."

"Well grab a seat, Zohra. We're just about to start with history," said Mr. Walden as a few groans erupted throughout the classroom.

"Hey! Cut it out, or you'll all be writing papers tonight," he threatened as I made my way back to only empty chair in the classroom. All the way in the back of the classroom, in front of this brunette who had the most gorgeous blue eyes. I could deal with this.

What can I say? I'm a sucker for blue eyes. Just ask Dawson.

There was something peculiar about that corner. I don't know what it was, but it sure did help that the empty seat was right there.

I grabbed myself the chair, and got to work. Well, work as in staring at the chalkboard since I was not going to get anything done anyways what with everything that had just happened in Father Dominic's office.

"Okay, groups of four. No moving around so, Suze, CeeCee, Paul, and Zohra, you're one group. Figure out the rest." Mr. Walden said as he went back to his desk. Everybody turned their desks to meet their groups.

The second I turned around, I saw that the brunette clearly had an issue with Paul by the look of disgust she gave him.

"Hey, so I'm Suze, and this is CeeCee," she introduced herself and her extremely blond-haired friend.

"Ouch, Suze," Paul said feigning hurt.

"Get over yourself," and turning back to me "What was your name again?" she asked, clearly not caring about him.

"Zohra. Like Zorro, but with an 'a'" I said as I did my usual spiel about my name.

"Cool. Nice to meet you! You from around here," Suze asked.

We were clearly not going to get any work done.

"I'm originally from Los Angeles, but most recently Dallas, Texas," I explained as we launched into conversation with Paul still irking Suze the remainder of the class period.

The rest of the classes went great and I ended up having lunch with Suze and CeeCee and if I hadn't known any better, CeeCee's boyfriend Adam. But Suze cleared that up for me.

But as the day went on, life became normal again until 5th period. I'd forgotten that I had to go visit Father Dominic again. I'd really hoped he had forgotten too. But, no such luck.

Jesse ended up appearing about 5 minutes into class. I was just working on some workbook the Spanish teacher had given me since the rest of the class had to take a test today. I was bored working on the information in the workbook, simply because Spanish came easy to me. I'd picked it up quickly my first year in junior high. Maybe it had to do with the Sanders.

Jesse came up to my desk and said "Father Dominic has been waiting for you."

I couldn't respond without giving away my freakish secret so I simply wrote OK in the corner of my workbook for Jesse to see before I quickly erased it. I finished the last page of the section with Jesse overlooking and went up to give my pass to Mr. Sanchez.

"Lo siento, Señor Sanchez. Yo olvidé!" I whispered while the remainder of the class continued their exams, some looking curiously to see what the new girl was doing.

(A/N: "I'm sorry, Mr. Sanchez. I forgot!")

"No problema, puedes terminar la tarea mas tarde" Sr. Sanchez noted as he signed off on my hall pass.

(A/N: No problem, you can finish the work later")

"Uh, ya lo terminó," I blushed as I handed the workbook to him.

(A/N: Uh, I've already finished it.")

I saw his eyebrows raise just a little as he looked over my work. It was getting awkward standing up there as some of my classmates were staring at me. I know it wasn't because I looked hideous, because I'd worn my Anthropologie shirtdress with flats—I was not going to look slutty my first day. "Muy bien! Pues hasta mañana," he finally exclaimed as quietly as possibly so as to not disturb his students who were still supposed to be taking the exam instead of staring at me, thank you very much.

(A/N: "Very good! So I will see you tomorrow!")

"Gracias Señor Sanchez! Hasta mañana!" I said as I hurriedly grabbed my things and got out of there.

(A/N: Thanks Mr. Sanchez! See you tomorrow!)

I hated being late so I tried to get to Father Dominic's office quickly except Jesse was apparently still following me.

"Jesus. Scare the shit out of a girl, will you?" I hissed.

I don't think he seemed to like the fact that I used profanity. _Probably had to do with his century_. But I was trying to be as friendly as possible, here. I mean this was somebody who has been haunting me in my dreams for as long as I can remember. I still can't seem to understand why I see him in those dreams. I have never been able to figure them out. Dawson tells me that I'll figure it out sooner or later. I hate it when he's cryptic and he's not even a ghost.

"Sorry." I said a bit sheepishly.

"It's alright," he said with his features softening. "You know you've got a pretty good accent there," he said after a pause.

"Huh? Oh yeah, well Spanish comes easily to me," I mumbled offhandedly. I did not want to be around Jesse. He seemed sweet and all, but the headaches and heart wrenching pain that I get when I wake up every morning after the dreams? Yeah, they seemed to come up whenever Jesse was around.

"Really? ¿Se habla español?" Jesse asked almost with excitement it seemed. He must not meet many Spanish speakers. Odd.

(A/N: You speak Spanish?)

"Sí, pero un puquito. Todavía estoy aprendiendo," I responded.

(A/N: "Yes, but only a little. I am still learning.")

"Ah," he said almost it seemed with dejection. It was kind of sad, in a sweet way.

"Thanks for coming to get me. It had completely slipped my mind," I said. I felt bad for leaving the conversation on a bad note. Even though the pain was getting more pronounced, I had this urge that I felt safe with this guy around and that was rare nowadays.

"Padre thought you might have gotten lost," he admitted with a smile.

"Oh. I actually know my way around now thanks to some of my new friends now. They showed me around at lunch," I smiled at the new memory.

Suze and CeeCee had wanted to know about the heart necklace that I kept toying around with during lunch thinking I was nervous about the school and showed me around because of it I later informed them it was a gift from my boyfriend and I just missed him. Which lead me to filling them in about the details I usually shared about Dawson and I's relationship.

We had reached our destination, finally. Thank the Lord; otherwise this awkward chitchat would have never stopped.

"Well, thanks," I said as I opened the door to the office.

I handed my pass to the secretary again as I saw blue shimmering out of the corner of my eye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zohra, let's talk about a couple of ghosts you've dealt with in the past. And how you've handled those situations, of course," Father Dominic said rather nonchalantly. Jesse looked waited with a semi-intrigued, semi-bored expression on the couch.

"Well, I've seen my grandparents a couple of times."

Father Dominic gave me a go on expression.

"Besides them, uh, I guess. Jesse" signaling with my hand, "And, well, here we are," I said with a nervous smile.

This got both Jesse and Father Dominic's attention.

"That's it?" Father Dominic asked as I nodded. "Hmm, I've never seen or heard of that in all my years a mediator."

I interrupted, "I don't know what a mediator is, but I just didn't have the energy to deal with them so I put up an astral block." Jesse looked amused and Father Dominic frustrated. He kept playing with some drawer, I'm guessing to avoid lashing out at me.

"A mediator is a liaison between the dead and the living. It is a mediator's responsibility to help a spirit with whatever might be holding them back so that they can finally cross over. We help lead the dead to their final destination," he explained tiredly.

I quirked up my eyebrow and gave a look towards Jesse; he didn't exactly look like he had just dropped dead the other day.

Father Dominic seeing my line of sight noted casually, "Jesse's been around for a while and we haven't figured it out yet," his frustrations coming through, "But what I don't understand is why you have neglected your god-given duties."

"Well, the whole vampire for a boyfriend and my psychic abilities was kind of hard enough with every-uh-thing else," I said as I realized that in defended my "neglect" I'd just spilled the beans.

"Hmm, I can imagine" was all Father Dominic could say with his eyebrows raised. I didn't dare look over to see how Jesse might have reacted to this information. I closed my eyes, mentally listing every profane word I knew. I was going to be the freak at the school now. What of Dawson's secret that I'd just spilled? Oh god, I groaned. He's a priest, he can't spill, confidentiality and all, right?

Just as I was about to ask him to just keep it between the three of us, I heard voices at his door.

"This is all your fault," said the girl as Father Dominic's door opened.

I turned around with my eyebrow quirked only to find both of my eyebrows to go up and the intruders to stop talking.

"Suze?" I asked. What the hell was going on? "and Paul?"

"Hey Zohra. Uh, Father D we can come back, we just thought," Suze said

"That's quite all right, Susannah. Come on in. I was wondering when you two would show up," Father Dominic explained.

Suze went and sat right next to Jesse, not through him or anything, simply next to him while Paul grabbed the chair next to me with a sour look on his face.

_God, what's eating Paul_ I thought.

"I wanted to introduce the both of you to Zohra, but it seems you three have already meet. It seems she is a mediator like the rest of us—"

"Shifter," Paul interjected whilst rolling his eyes.

Whoa. Three other mediators in the same damn city? If that wasn't a coincidence, I don't know what is.

I was so excited he didn't tell them about me being psychic or the entire thing about Dawson

"While Zohra might have neglected her mediator duties, she's had some other supernatural experiences. Relations with a vampire and her premonitions, I'm sure can help all of us and us her in embracing her mediator responsibilities," Father Dominic droned on.

Somebody shoot me. My big mouth had just gotten me into trouble and maybe even my boyfriend.

"Wait, so they _are_ real?" Suze said with a smirk faced at Jesse and Father Dominic.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "But they survive in the sunlight just fine, just burn like crazy. Some wear the cross themselves, so nothing there. They're normal but just have some added extracurriculars at night."

"I knew it! Ha!" She said smugly at the two of them. Which caused Father Dominic to launch into some lecture about using proper mediating techniques.

But while Father Dominic was going on about how exorcisms are bad, I felt someone picking at my brain. How could I tell? Because the conversation I had just had with Father Dominic along with my walk to his office with Jesse popped up. That doesn't just happen randomly—apparently somebody had some telepathic powers too. Well, two can play that game now can't they? And so I did, I fought fire with fire. I automatically put up a mind block. This much I had learned from Dawson.

It was Paul. It had to be, his eyes gave it away. They're the best way to figure out if somebody's having fun with any telepathy.

_'Do NOT pry into my brain, got it?_' I mind-spoke to him.

To say he was surprised, yeah understatement of the millennium much. I prided myself in the psychic department. Dawson had helped me out with everything and helped me develop my other abilities.

_'Just curious. Ever consider you were a shifter?_' He said.

'_Fuck you.'_

'_Gladly. But I don't think your little vampire would like that know would he?'_ he spat.

What the fuck? He does not have any right to say that. First, he intrudes into my brain and takes a look at my dreams. And then he comes out and says _that_! Wait. Rewind. My dreams? Oh shit.

'_Sweet dreams_.' he said, before I could retaliate. He'd put up his block too, now; completely impenetrable. I was going to kick him when Father Dominic released us.

God, I hate that guy and I've hardly known him for a whole day. Ugh. I was fuming and it's all thanks to him.

"So Dani, what class did you just come from?" Suze said trying to make conversation as we went to our lockers, seeing as the classes going on now were about to be dismissed.

"Huh?" I had been too busy to be fuming to really pay attention to my surroundings. She had kind of gotten me off-guard. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something. I came from… Spanish class with uh, Mr. Sanchez."

"Oh. You poor thing; Brad's in that class"

"Who?"

"Brad Ackerman. He's my step-brother," she responded.

"Oh. I'm sure I'll be fine," I winked playfully.

"You should come over. We'll hang out and share stories about the supernatural boyfriends."

"Would love to," realizing I now had responsibilities, "but can I take a rain check on that? Might be better to spend the first night at home with the Sanders."

"Definitely."

(A/N: Sorry this is short. I promise there will be longer ones! I just need to get the background set for you guys!

Also, thanks everyone for the reviews! I welcome constructive criticism, so please drop a line if you see anything wrong and of course if you like something as well!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Meg Cabot. Not mine. Don't sue.

A/N: Please note that this story has been entirely redone. If you read it before, things have changed. The writing has matured as well, thankfully.

ALSO, For the sake of this story Twilight did NOT happen. This is post-Haunted.

A/n: Sorry for the delay folks. Ended up having some hospital visits. But I am back with not one but two chapters!

Enjoy and Thanks for reading.

* * *

I didn't exactly end up spending the night chumming it up with my biological parents. Yeah, don't expect any overnight miracles.

I had dinner with them and my brother. That was a quick and quiet dinner. Not to mention, extremely awkward.

But shortly after dinner, I walked across the street and find myself a spot on the beach. God, I had missed the cold sand and the smell of the salt-water. And so I soaked up Mother Nature in my t-shirt and shorts. For once, I just relaxed and just let the wind wash over me. It was something that always calmed me and funnily enough brought me down to earth and yet let forget all my worries.

The salsa ringtone on my flip-phone suddenly broke this serene moment.

I flipped it open—yes I still had a flip phone; my parents weren't about to get a klutz like me a cool phone—to see it was Dawson calling.

I answered and we began to catch up. He filled me in on everybody back home and I told him about ghostly encounters.

"Zohra, how'd you see the guy with your astral block up?"

"Uh…" Oops.

"How long since you took it down?"

I took a deep and long breath, "when I found out my parents were dead."

"You don't know if they're going to be back. Or if you're going to see them for sure; you remember that, right?"

"Yeah," I whispered with my eyes brimmed with tears. "I was hoping I might."

I dug my toes further into the sand.

"I know you must miss them," Dawson stated as he began to approach the subject. But I knew if I started talking about them to Dawson, I would just crumble.

"I do, Dawson. But I cant' talk about it. I will break. Like I will start bawling on the beach. That's something I can't do when I still have to worry about my brother," I pleaded.

"You're on the beach? Right now?" he genuinely sounded shocked.

"Yeah, they live quite literally across from the Pacific. It's really gorgeous. You should come see it for yourself sometime."

"How sunny is it?" he said with careful consideration.

Right. Vampire and sun doesn't really mix. Now I feel bad.

"The fall isn't that bad. But in all honesty it's much cooler than Texas any day," I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

I heard him chuckle on the other end, "I'm sure of it."

* * *

I don't think I realized until I spoke with Dawson last week, how much I had been able to suppress solely because of the distractions I had available to me; the main distractor being Dawson, of course. I was glad to have him as a distraction though.

I looked in the mirror. I saw my reflection smiling back at me at 7 in the morning. It was crazy that I was up this early, dressed and able to comprehend whatever might happen. My mother would have been impressed since I wouldn't wake up until 8.30am when school started at 9 back in Texas.

So, I went ahead and made myself some breakfast and watched some tv while I waited for my brother to come down. Needless to say he was shocked when he came downstairs for breakfast to find me finishing up. He looked at me incredulously.

"Good Morning," I smiled. "This is a rare moment in life. Enjoy it, Ali."

Finally, he smiled. It's nice seeing him smile after everything.

* * *

The whole waking up early thing though didn't ensure that I would stay energized long enough. Which is why I got chalk hurled at my slumped form by Mr. Walden during history.

"Ow! What the fuck?" I said rubbing my head. It took a minute to realize what had come out of my mouth and where. I felt the eyes of my classmates and the angry eyes of Mr. Walden on me. I gasped as I took my hand to cover my mouth. I wanted to just slide down my chair and simply disappear.

"Office. Now, Ms. Samnani."

"Yes, Mr. Walden," I said as I turned to grab my back only to see Paul smirking at me in pure amusement while CeeCee and Suze were giving me the same look my brother gave me this morning at breakfast.

As I grabbed my pass to the office and got out into the hallway, all I could do was admonish myself quietly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. So frigging stupid."

I gave my pass to the secretary with this dejected look and she returned my look with sympathy as she directed me to Father Dom's office. I knocked on his closed door.

A distracted "Come in," came from inside. Interesting. I entered to see Father Dominic on his ancient computer. Or well, attempting to use it.

"Hi Father Dominic, you need help with that?" I asked. "My dad was in computers, I did pick up a few things over the years."

That got his attention. "Oh well then, by all means," he said moving aside and switching to the other side of the desk with me. As I typed away on the computer thinking I might have gotten away with my little outburst, but Jesse decided to pop in. Why would Jesse burst this bubble? Cause he burst out in laughter.

"I cannot believe you fell asleep in class and then swore at the teacher," he said before launching into another bout of laughter. All while I am signaling "cut it out." And it's not like me throwing that eraser at him would have even done anything.

"Zohra, what is Jesse talking about?"

"Absolutely nothing, Father Dom." I am so going to hell for lying to a priest. "I'm almost done with your computer and I'll be out of your hair."

"Zohra, why did you come to visit me?"

"Errr, here" I said handing him my pass.

"You said what?!" exclaimed Father Dominic.

"What the…"I began like an idiot.

"Stop," Father Dominic said raising his hand up. "Please, don't finish that." He held his temple in his hand with a migraine that I'm sure matched mine.

Jesse is in stitches, right now. "Even Susannah wouldn't have done that."

"Not the time," I said kind of piqued that Jesse is having way too much fun at my expense.

"Well, Zohra, I cannot let this pass," stated Father D. "You're going to have to go to detention."

"Whoa, whoa, say what? I have a perfect record. And a younger brother who I have to take home, by the way. Can't I do something else? Like I don't know, come in every Saturday and help with the library, or something? Please?" I begged. "I'm a good kid, I promise. Just give me a second chance; this won't happened again."

"Fine. We'll figure something out," he said exasperated.

I had no shame.

* * *

My walk back was definitely not boring. Seemed Paul wanted to talk to me too. Let's all get in line, shall we?

"Look, I do _not_ want to talk to _you_ of all people. Just not right now, " I told him as I tried to walk past him.

He grabbed my wrist a little harder than I expected. My eyes bugged. What the hell was this?

"Let me go," trying to conceal my fear while twisting my wrist from his ironclad grasp.

He pulled me to him and up against the wall. "No."

That's it? No?! This day was turning shitty fast and I didn't appreciate this whole situation.

"Don't know what it is about you shifter women; you guys always go for the dead ones," as he glazed his finger across my jaw and neck.

"Stop. This is not cool. I have a boyfriend. Let me go." I pleaded. Where was Sister Ernestine when you needed her?

"Oh, I know," he grinned devilishly. "She's not coming anytime soon," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Seems there was some incident in the bathrooms."

"Look, I'm sure we can talk about whatever is bugging you, but there is a better way than having me up against a wall," even though I could feel his very built chest against me. Sorry, boyfriend. Right. But this was just distracting. Dawson was not the guy who would get this close to someone, even if that someone was me, his girlfriend. The whole blood lust might be cause for that, but whatever. Back to Paul being all up in my business.

"Oh, I'm not here to talk."

Now, I was annoyed. "Well then what the h—"

Yeah I didn't finish on account of his tongue entering my mouth.

_Don't kiss back. Don't kiss back. This is not Dawson. It's just Paul. But God, I miss Dawson so much. _

And then I kissed back.

It seemed like there was never going to be a dull moment here in Carmel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Meg Cabot. Not mine. Don't sue.

A/N: Please note that this story has been entirely redone. If you read it before, things have changed. The writing has matured as well, thankfully.

ALSO, For the sake of this story Twilight did NOT happen. This is post-Haunted.

A/n: And here's the second chapter!

Enjoy and Thanks for reading.

* * *

"We'll talk," he said ever so smoothly as he stepped away.

What just happened? Why did I kiss him back? Why would I fool myself into thinking he was Dawson? I felt like I was in a daze.

Sad thing was that this encounter was more dazzling than my entire time with Dawson.

Oh God, I was a cheater. I just cheated on Dawson. This guilt was going to eat me up alive. I have to call him.

I can't believe I cheated on him with our third anniversary coming up just this weekend. Though, in my defense, Paul initiated this. I needed to think before I had to go back and face any of my classmates. As I headed for the bathroom, my phone started ringing. I'd forgotten to turn it on silent and so I hastily flipped it open to silence it only to find the caller was Dawson. Guess I was going to have this talk now.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello? Dawson?"

I listened more carefully this time. All I could hear was "mmm."

Oh god, I just got butt-dialed while he was eating. That boy. I was about to hang up when I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Dawson, stop. Why didn't you let me talk to Zohra after you guys broke up? I don't like us dating without her knowing. I mean, I'm her best friend," said Abby.

Broke up? We never broke up.

Wait! Hold the phone! Dating!? Dawson is dating Abby?

"Look Abby," I put my ear back up to the phone, "I already told you. She knows and she's happy for us. She's given us her blessings, I'm sure she's just having a hard time adjusting."

Yeah I am. After listening to this, I definitely am. Here I was freaking out and he's been cheating on me. Oh I was going to figure this out right now.

I called Abby's cell through the other line.

"Oh my Gosh, Zohra! We were just talking about you!"

"We? Oh you mean Dawson and you?" I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes ma'am! How are you? How are things in California? I'm so glad you're finally calling me!"

I was going to get straight to the point, "Oh right, of course you and Dawson. Tell me how are things with you two. How long has it been now?"

"We're going to be celebrating our one month tomorrow," Abby exclaimed.

I couldn't believe it. My rock. My Dawson had been cheating on me this entire time. Oh God. My world was crumbling. I wanted to vomit.

"Abby. Dawson and I never broke up. I just found out because he butt-dialed me while you two were making-out. You can tell him to check his phone. It's still on the other line. I'm sorry you had to find out this way sweetie. I'm going back to class now," and with that I hung up both lines.

Not a minute too soon, my phone started going crazy with texts and calls from Dawson. Yeah, like _that_ was going to happen. I took out the battery from the back and tossed the whole thing in my bag. I didn't want to deal with this. If I wanted to make it through the day without breaking down from the pain and guilt I just experienced within the past 10 minutes, then I had to just "keep calm and carry on."

I couldn't wait till this week was over with.

* * *

The week took forever. I didn't think Saturday would come. I could finally just sleep everything away.

"Happy Birthday, Appi!" yelled my brother as he stormed in and launched himself at me with the Sanders following behind.

My birthday. I totally forgot about that. I'm 18 now. A legal adult!

I smiled at the surprise, but obviously not being a morning person I managed to get out, "What time is it?"

"It's 7.30, Sweetie. We're so proud of you for choosing to volunteer at the Mission on your birthday," Mrs. Sanders—Ana said.

Volunteer? Oh, right, my detention for yelling out expletives.

I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head. "We've got a birthday breakfast waiting for you, but you better hurry if you want to get to the mission at 8."

Thankfully, it is only a five-minute drive from Scenic Rd to the mission and that I could wear jeans to the mission today. It was a godsend.

Father Dominic has me sort through the items in the library and sort them out. Yay for organizing?

My phone kept buzzing the whole time with all the texts and calls from friends, aunts, uncles, and cousins. But thankfully the Sanders had already transferred all of my contacts to my birthday present—an iPhone, definitely an upgrade from my flip phone any day. However, the only call I ended up picking up was from Thomas.

* * *

"Now that you are legal, Zohra, we can begin the process your parents had set up for you and all of the belongings left to you and your brother," he was saying when Father Dominic stepped in to the library to check up on me.

"Zohra," Father D warned.

I mouthed, "just one more minute" holding up the same number of fingers with my hand. As Thomas continued on and Father Dominic began to grow annoyed, Jesse came to join us I'm assuming since he heard Father D was around now-Jesse was reading one of the books that was up for shelving.

"I will maintain guardianship of everything until you are done with high school up in California. However, I will need you to visit Texas at some point before you graduate to get all of the paperwork sorted."

"Uh Ok. I can come during my spring break," I put my hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered to Father Dominic, "When's spring break?"

"April 8," he said peeved. I don't think I'd seen Father Dominic be peeved before. Granted I haven't been here long.

"Mr. Singer, I can be there on April 8 to finalize all of this stuff," I said.

"Perfect. We'll talk later. Happy Birthday, Zohra," he said as he hung up on me.

I hung up as well and just said "Thanks" almost to no one.

"Zohra, this was a special consideration in light of your circumstances. However, I do hope you understand this means that the same rules for detention apply here, especially in regards to your phone."

"I totally understand. It was just my parents' lawyer following up on all the legalities since I'm 18 now," I said going back to shelving the books. "It's the only call I've taken this entire time. I'm going to call all my extended family members back later to thank them. Promise," I claimed holding up my scout's honor. So what if it was the Boy Scout's Honor, something I was obviously never involved with.

"Now? As in today is your…"

"Yes," I said cutting off Father Dominic.

"Oh well, then what are you doing here on your birthday?" he said. Jesse quirked up an eyebrow. "We could've started next week."

I groaned, "It's really fine, Father Dominic. It's not a big deal; I'm just a year older. I just want to get this done so I can go back to bed." I smiled weakly.

They chuckled. "Ok, well just head out at noon and stop by my office before you leave."

"Got it," I said as he left the library leaving me with Jesse.

A moment of silence passed before Jesse said, "¡Felíz Cumpleaños!"

"Thanks," I said stopping to smile before returning back to shelving the books.

"So anything special planned?" he asked.

"Nope," I said not turning. Let's be honest, I'd forgotten about my birthday after the week I'd had.

"Did you at least get something from your novio?" he asked.

I froze mid-shelving. Even though I still got headaches from being around Jesse, I trusted him. Almost blindly, I would say. I just knew deep down inside that he was one of the good guys. The fact that he was with Suze helped his case too. Which is why he became the first person I told him.

I let out a big sigh. "He was cheating on me. With my best friend. I broke up with him early this week," I said carrying on with shelving now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Jesse said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I recoiled almost instantaneously. A little too late though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Meg Cabot. Not mine. Don't sue.

A/N: Please note that this story has been entirely redone. If you read it before, things have changed. The writing has matured as well, thankfully.

ALSO, For the sake of this story Twilight did NOT happen. This is post-Haunted.

Enjoy and Thanks for reading.

The names of the girls are the results of my research so nyah.

I've boosted the rating up to M because of some chapters that I'm not sure are T. :/

* * *

_This wasn't the 21__st__ century. I was back in my dreams with Jesse. It seemed like I was in some living room this time. There were 4 different girls of various ages, some of whom looked familiar from previous dreams. He had the same clothes on as he has had for the past 150 years. This cannot be the moment before he died. In front of his sisters?_

_But soon I realized that wasn't the case. In fact I could see, hear, and feel every single detail in this dream: something peculiar because it took my years before my dreams even gave me something besides blurred faces. _

"_Hermano, take care of yourself until we get there tomorrow!" the oldest chastised Jesse._

"_Por Supuesto, Isabel," he mocked her. "By the way you worry, it makes me wonder if you are older than I."_

_Isabel smiled. All the girls were chattering away as my vision soon blurred and my face felt wet. I wanted to reach out and touch my cheek but it seemed I was bound to do whatever this dream had in store for me. _

_I couldn't tell what the girls were saying anymore but suddenly they all stopped. _

"_Ria, why are you crying?" came from what I could tell was the youngest of the 4 girls I was looking at. _

"_Julia, why is Jesse leaving us?" came this unexpectedly childish voice from my throat. _

_How old am I in this? And where is Jesse going?_

_I watched through the child's eyes as Jesse wiped the tears away from them. _

"_Ria, I am not leaving you. I'm just going to be there waiting for you. I could never leave you," he said calming me/Ria. _

"_Really" I asked as a child would. _

"_Of course!" He said smiling and giving Ria a hug._

I gasped and sat up abruptly. A little too quickly.

"Ouch," I said grabbing my head. I didn't clunk heads with either Jesse or Father D, just gravity caught up with me.

"When did you get here Father Dominic?" I looked down to realize I was on the floor with the books around me, "Yikes, what happened?"

"Jesse said he put his hand on your shoulder and not a moment too soon you collapsed. You stopped breathing shortly after at which point he came and got me from the office," Father Dominic explained.

"I stopped breathing?" I asked, completely shocked. They nodded their heads. "Wow. I only get them this bad when I am sleeping."

The confusion showed on their faces. I sat up more upright as I leaned against the bookshelf.

I explained, "Some of my more visual premonitions—if I can call them that—tend to come while I'm sleeping. My mom had first noticed that I would stop breathing in my sleep a long time ago. They are—I mean, were—convinced it was some sort of sleep apnea thing. I know better. But look, I'm totally cool; I've readjusted to the fact that I'm back in the real world so now I can keep working," I said standing up with the help of the bookshelf.

"I don't know. I think it would be better if you went home," Father Dominic said.

"No. No, look. I'm totally fine," I said touching my nose with my pointer fingers and alternating my hands. "See? I've got this. Look, if Jesse doesn't have anything else to do, he can keep watch if you would feel better. Please?"

"It's fine, padre," Jesse said backing me up. Yes! Score one for Team Zohra!

"Well if he is here, then it's fines. But don't forget to come see me at noon before you leave," he said.

"Got it," I said giving him my cheesiest smile.

Father Dominic left and as soon as the library doors closed, I whipped around to face Jesse.

"We need to talk,"I said as he quirked up his scarred eyebrow. I motioned toward the table and he followed. I pulled my chair and waited for him to be seated. He must have worked hard to learn not go through that.

He sat down and without giving him a moment to breathe I asked, "Who are Isabel, Julia, and Ria?" I was on the offense: I'd never had a premonition like this before. It made me feel like Rogue from the X-men.

His eyes grew a little from shock and a little it seemed out of love. He smiled, "They were my sisters. Is that what you saw just now?"

Huh. "Ria was the youngest, I assume?" He nodded in response to my question.

"Where were you going that caused her to think you were leaving her? I mean granted it was only a day from what Isabel said. Like what happened?" I asked. Sensing hesitation on his behalf, "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I get that this might be hard on you."

"It's fine. I just hadn't thought about it in a long time," he said with his physique clearly relaxing. "I came here. To Carmel. That conversation happened the day I died," My eyes softened. That was horrible. "I was leaving a day before so that I wouldn't be late for the wedding."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"It's quite fine. I've had over 150 years to get over my death," he smiled kindly.

"Who's wedding was it?," I asked. The look I got back provoked my next question, "You died the day before you were to be married, didn't you?"

He nodded only to cause me more sadness. This sucked. I mean that was a horrible way to go.

"How did it happen?" I whispered. "Did you love her?"

That changed his mood. "No," he spat. "She was my cousin. My father's brother's daughter."

As the books started to shake, I realized that this was not a minor quake but courtesy of my supernatural friend. "Ok, sore subject. Got it," I said putting my hands up defensively. The shaking stopped shortly.

"You should talk to Susannah about this. She knows of all this," he said as I'm assuming a peace-offering.

I smiled. This was more than he had to give me, but it was nice of him to do so. "Thanks. Sorry if I went too far with that last question," I said. I also added as an afterthought, "And for keeping you here to watch guard. I just needed an excuse to ask you about this."

"You're fine. Thank you."

Huh? I quirked my eyebrow up at him this time.

"For reminding me of that memory," he smiled.


End file.
